


Bookwyrm

by LadyAnatar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bookwyrms, Gen, Mercedes Lackey, Patronus, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otters are awesome. They are cute, rambunctious, intelligent, and very fun to watch. But there is a creature that matches the Gryffindor Princess' soul even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookwyrm

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This idea just came to me a little while ago. I realize that it's short, but I'm happy with it. For the record, I find Patroni awesome, and I don't believe it's ever mentioned whether or not people can touch them. So in this story, they can.
> 
> Thanks to Paver83 for betaing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Hermione glanced around the room, taking a quick break from trying to produce a corporeal Patronus. Around the room, other members of the D.A. found themselves having various levels of success. Neville huffed over his wand, but only the slightest bit of silver seeped from it. Cho beamed at her swan that glided majestically through the air. Nearby, Lavender's frustration simmered as silver vapor stubbornly refused to coalesce. In her peripheral vision, Hermione noticed a large, unidentifiable shape bound from Susan's wand before vanishing, but that effort still topped the efforts of ninety-five percent of the class.

Including Hermione.

With a sigh, she turned back to the task at hand, frowning. _What is one of my happiest, most content, most vivid moments?_ Pausing for a moment to search through her memories, she smiled as it hit her. Fortunately, none of the other students noticed that particular smile, or her relatively harmless reputation would have been immediately rewritten.

Still wearing that smile, the Brightest Witch of Her Age thought of The Quibbler article. She thought of finally catching Rita Skeeter, of forcing the insect to write something flattering and useful for once, of the students' reactions to said article, and finally of that filthy cow Umbridge's reaction, of how utterly futile her efforts to contain the storm had been. Confidently, Hermione raised her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

All work around the room simple froze as an absolutely enormous shape reared from Hermione's wand. A heartbeat later, a silver dragon stood in the center of the room, small wisps of silver falling with each "breath." At least fifteen feet high and more than twice that in length, the amazed witch drank in all of the details, from the thin head and slender neck to the whippy tail. Absolutely, without any doubt whatsoever, this was the most amazing piece of magic that she had ever seen in her life. The Room of Requirements had abruptly increased in size just to fit it! As the Patronus gracefully lowered its head to hers and nudged against her upraised hand, she noticed the thin, old-fashioned spectacles resting upon the dragon's nasal ridge and the runes scattered along its hide.

Upon that realization, Hermione burst into genuine, slightly hysterical, utterly delighted laughter. Petting her happy Patronus, she turned to face their silent, wide-eyed watchers.

"I have my Patronus. And it's a Bookwyrm."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes 2: For those unsure, yes, 'Bookwyrm' is pronounced 'bookworm;' they are definitely my favorite kind of dragon. I believe that 15 feet comes out to approximately 4 to 4.5 meters. For more information on Bookwyrms, please read "One Good Knight" by Mercedes Lackey.


End file.
